The Best Friends
by Freckles4Doc
Summary: My all new description: T.K and Kari, the bestest of friends, will be together again with T.K's moving back. What fun or not-so-fun troubles will they go through? But, there might be a bigger problem. What happens when one of them is in love?
1. Chapter 1

-They look so cute together! - Matt said, emphasizing the word cute.

-You are so dead, Ishida! - Tai bellowed red of rage.

The two big brothers were standing out of earshot of their younger siblings. The younger ones were best friends. Too close for Tai's liking. He hated boys watching her sister, let alone talking to her. T.K and Kari were very close. Luckily for Tai, it wouldn't last long. T.K was only visiting. Because of his and Matt's parents' divorce, he lived away with her mom.

It was summer, with a week and a half, or maybe more for school to start. Tai and Matt were taking T.K and Kari to a party far away. They were supposed to leave an hour ago, but with Tai and Matt, you can call it mission impossible.

-Tai!!!-Kari screamed.

-Yes?

-Let's go! We'll be late!-the brunette called.

-We are late, sweetie!-Matt shouted back.

-Don't call her sweetie! Tai whispered loudly to his best friend.

-Chill, Tai! God!-Matt responded, clearly annoyed.

The ride was an hour and a half, but the party was in one hour… There was no way they were going to make it. Just now they got in Matt's car. Tai insisted in going on the back with her sister, but Matt insisted it was stupid. In the end, Matt took the driver's seat besides a fuming Tai, leaving T.K and his best friend sitting on the back.

-Are we there yet?-Tai, who kept glancing at Kari and T.K, said. They were just 15 minutes on the road.

-This is going to be a long ride-T.K exclaimed.

Kari yawned. She rested her head on T.K's shoulder, making T.K instinctively wrap an arm around her. This was not weird between them. They would always do this, and you would usually mistake them with a couple. T.K noticed Kari shiver, which led him to take off his jacket and putting it on her. Kari gave him a thankful smile and instantly fell asleep. In such a comfortable position, even T.K fell sleepy. After a few minutes, the two younger ones were sleeping soundly.

All of this went unnoticed by the bigger ones on the front. When Tai decided to sneak another glance at his sister, he saw the shocking image. Matt, seeing he was too quiet, looked back and saw the sleeping figures of T.K and Kari. Matt didn't want them to be waken, so he decided to convince Tai.

-Tai…Do you really want to wake her up? Because if you do, she might get a headache, or maybe worse!-Matt insisted.

-Really? But she's sleeping on T.K's shoulder! Wearing his jacket! And he has an arm around her! It's....It's…Terrible!-An incredibly shocked Tai managed.

-Chill. Relax. They are JUST best friends! Let them be, Tai.-Matt said, *Yeah, right! Just friends* Matt thought.

After an hour, they were nearing the destination. Matt said it would be best if they woke up their siblings.

-T.K! Kari! We're here! Well, almost here… But still, wake up!-Matt said, deciding it would be better if Tai didn't wake them. The younger ones stirred a little, and then slowly opened their eyes.

-You are so dead, Takaishi-Tai said through gritted teeth.

-Huh? What did I do?-A confused T.K asked.

-Stay away from her!-growled Tai, causing Kari to roll her eyes.

-Kari, I have to tell you something-The younger blonde said.

-We're here!-Matt said, getting an HALELUYA! from Tai.

-Come, I'll tell you outside, T.K said, grabbing her hand.

Once outside, they noticed it was a bright, sunny day, great for a party.

-You know I don't live here, right?-T.K said. Kari nodded in response. T.K smiled. –I'll be moving again.-Kari's smile faded. –You're going away?- was all she could say. T.K's smile grew bigger.-No! I'm moving…here!-Kari squealed in joy and hugged him tightly. T.K gave her a small spin around and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. This was also normal between them. They would not do it regularly, just in some very happy or special occasions, but it still was normal.

-No way!-screamed Tai, who was far enough not to hear their conversation, but he could still watch them. –He asked her to be his girlfriend!-

-What makes you think that?-Matt asked

-First, he said he needed to say something and he took her away. Then he said something and she hugged him, he spun her and kissed her on the cheek! He's dead man!-Tai said

-Why don't you just check first?-Matt suggested

-Oh, I will-Tai said, already walking to the pair with his fists painfully clenched

-Kari! Away from him!-Tai screamed-What's going on here!-He screamed again

-Oh, Tai! It's great! T.K's moving back here!-Kari said, T.K's arm around her-No way! I'll have to stand this guy all the time?-Tai said, confused, shocked and angry-Yeah! He's even going to my school!-a still excited Kari said-What did I do to deserve this-Tai muttered. Kari hugged him again and this time she gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was the last straw for Tai.-Away!-he said to Kari, pulling her to the party. Then, a cell phone started ringing and startled them. T.K answered his ringing cell phone and muttered a few ''yeah''s and muttered bye. -Kari…I can't go to the party. I have to help my mom unpack.-T.K said sadly-It's okay, as long as you see me tomorrow-Kari said

-Sure-T.K answered, somewhat more happily-How about we go to the park and catch up on each other's lives and then go to that pool in the new hotel I saw-T.K suggested-Perfect! And after we can have a picnic on the Digital World!-Kari said

-Done!-T.K answered.-I'm sorry but I've got to go before I'm any later to the party. See you tomorrow!-Kari said and hugged him before leaving-Hey! Don't I get a hug?-Tai said. –What about me?-Matt said jokingly, getting an icy glare from Tai. Kari hugged Tai and Matt and left. Matt and Tai turned to the youngest blonde present. T.K got a smile from Matt and a killer glare from Tai. He ran up to the car and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari started walking towards the party. It was her friend Yolei's party. Then she realized she still was wearing TK's jacket. She spun around just to notice they were gone. *Oh, well* she thought. She looked at the neatly purple-wrapped present. It was a scrapbook kit. Her friend always wanted one. She had also brought a few of her scrapbooks so she could have an idea on how it's done. She ringed to bell twice. Yolei opened the door with a frown on her face. –You're late-she said. –I know, I know. It's a long story-Kari said helplessly.-You know I love stories!-Yolei said. Her eyes traveled to Kari's hands.-Present!-she said excitedly. Before Kari could blink, the present was open. Yolei squealed with joy.-How did you know!-She said-Well, you just repeated it like…a thousand times!-Kari said, laughing-I also brought some of my scrapbooks so you could get an idea-she added.

-But first, the story!-Yolei said.

-Sure-Kari answered.-My best friend was visiting me for vacations. He was coming too so he could meet -before she could finish, Yolei exclaimed-Did you say HE?-Yes…anything wrong?-Kari answered-How is he?!-Yolei interrupted again, the explained herself.-Boys and girls aren't best friends…Just boyfriend and girlfriend!

-I have our scrapbook here, if you …-I'd love to!-Yolei screamed in Kari's mid-sentence, getting weird glances from people. They saw someone pushing in the crowd of dancing people and came to the two girls.-Hey Kari! Want to dance with me?-the boy asked.-No, Davis, she doesn't want to! She has to show me some pictures and tell me some stuff!-Yolei answered for her friend. Davis has always had this crush for Kari, but the feelings were not returned. Actually, almost every guy they knew had a crush on Kari.

On the short time there, seven boys had already asked her to dance or to go on a date, yet all offers were refused.-Oh, in that case, I'd love to watch!-Davis insisted.-Fine. You may not like what you see. We warned you-Yolei said to their silly friend. Yolei took the book from her friend and flipped it open.

The first page was just the title ''Best Friends'' and a decorations in green and pink around. The words ''hope & light'' were also there.-You did this together? What does hope & light mean?-Yolei asked curiously.-Who's your best friend?-Davis asked. –Yes, we did this together, but hope and light is something important between us-she said, not really explaining the meaning and ignoring Davis. They passed the page; this one had a picture of two small kids hugging, another one of the same kids holding hands and a third picture of them sitting on a bench on the park.

-Is this you?-Yolei asked-Is that your best friend?-Davis asked, not really pleased that it was a boy.-Yeah. His name's Takeru, but we all call him T.K.-Kari answered. They saw a few more pictures of the little friends eating ice cream, sharing a shake, on the beach, on a bonfire, and a few kissing on the cheek.-You guys were awfully close as kids!-Yolei remarked.-Yeah, too close-Davis answered, at which Kari smiled and nodded.

Then, they saw pictures of the same kids, bigger every time, but still as close. Finally, they reached the pages of their actual age, which Davis seemed to dislike even more. There were pictures of them climbing trees, sitting on top and under them, watching movies, hugging, holding hands, cheek-kisses and a picture were Kari was sleeping with T.K's arm around her and head on his shoulders.-Where's this?-Yolei asked, pointing to the last photo.-We were on a trip to Colorado visiting a friend-Kari replied. –With who?-Davis asked suspiciously.-Uhm…Alone-Kari said-That is sooo romantic!-Yolei said, getting a glare from Davis and Kari just rolled her eyes.-When are you seeing him again?-the curious purple head asked.-Tomorrow-Kari answered simply. –OHH! I want to go! Please!-Yolei asked-Me too!-said Davis.

-Me three-said a voice from behind-I heard you guys going somewhere. Me and Cody want to go-Ken explained.

-Well, I'll ask-Kari said, taking out her cell phone and pressed 1 for fast dial.-She even has him on fast dial!-Yolei said, getting glares from the three guys around. Yolei heard someone call her name.-Can I go too, wherever you're going?-the boy asked. Then Kari turned around-He said it will be great! And I forgot to tell you the best news! He's moving here! And he'll go to our school!-Kari said happily explaining his best friend's situation-Willis?-she then said, surprised at the fourth boy.-Kari!-he said. –You guys know each other?-Cody asked

-Well, remember when me and T.K went to Colorado?-Kari said, getting nods from everyone-Well, we met Willis there!-Kari explained. –Oh, is there any other boy you want to present?-Davis said angrily. Everyone else just smiled. They all ate and gossiped for a while. Now, everyone was leaving and it was almost empty. Suddenly Kari's cell phone started ringing.

-Hello?-she said.- Oh, hey Teeks! Yeah…Yeah…Ok!...Bye!-Kari hung up.-Teeks?-Yolei said, containing laughter.-Yeah…Got to go! See you guys later!-Kari was about to leave but Yolei took her arm-Is that a boy's jacket?-she asked. Kari could just nod-Explain-demanded Yolei.-Got cold on the way here and he gave me his jacket…-Kari said.-Aren't they cute!-Yolei said.

-Well, I have to go before Tai kills T.K!-Kari said.-Why would he do that?-Ken asked.-We're ''too close''-Kari answered. At that, everyone watched as the brunette disappeared through the front door.

Kari stepped out to see Matt's car. She opened the door and sat on the back. She looked around the car. There was just Matt.-Surprised Tai and your boyfriend not here?-Matt said, and then chuckled.-T.K's not my boyfriend! Just my best friend!-Kari contradicted. –Yeah, right. T.K went to get you something to drink. He said something about a tradition and a strawberry soda. I convinced Tai not to come.-Matt explained.-What did he mean by tradition?-Matt asked.-Well, when we were smaller we made a tradition book. One of them was if we were supposed to go somewhere together and one couldn't make it, he had to buy strawberry soda!

-Childish-Matt said as T.K opened the door and sat on the back beside Kari. He handed her a strawberry soda.-You didn't have to!-Kari said.-Tradition-T.K said, making both of them laugh.-It's going to be great having you here! A few friends from school are coming over to the park and swimming so you can meet them, and then we go to our picnic without them.-Kari explained her plans.

-Perfect!-T.K. said.-Oh… your jacket, Teeks. I still have it.-Kari said, taking it off and handing it to him.-It's ok-T.K assured.-Hey, I have to give you something!-he said.


	3. Chapter 3

-What is it?-Kari asked, curious.-Well, you know our tradition? The one that receives good news, gives a present? Well, I got you one!-T.K answered.-But, I received good news, you're moving here, that's why I sent Tai to get your present!-Kari claimed.

-No, I received the good news when I was moving back here close to you!-T.K said.

-Shush, guys! Too much sweetness! Not even a couple behaves like that!-Matt said.

-Well, maybe it is because we're not a couple-T.K shot back.

-Well, want to know what I got you?-Kari asked.

-I'd love to!-T.K replied

-Well, remember that hotel that has a very cool water park near the beach that you wanted to go to? I bought 4 tickets, and they gave me 4 extra tickets for a three-night stay with all included!-Kari said excitedly.

-Cool! When will we leave?-T.K asked, very excited.

-Thursday. I was going to say tomorrow, but we have our swim and picnic. We'll be back on Sunday!-Kari answered.

-Perfect, because I got us eight tickets to a three-night stay at that amusement park you wanted to go to! It's very cool that I also bought 4 and they gave me four more! We can go on Monday, and we'll be back on Thursday!-T.K said. Kari hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. Matt sighed. They were just too sugary. Now he knew why Tai would get so upset.

When Matt noticed the ride was too quiet, he glanced back just to see Kari with her head on T.K's shoulder, soundly asleep. His brother had an arm around her tightly, his famous hat falling over his eyes and his lips curved into a smile. Matt shook his head and took a fast picture of them with his cell phone. *This is a good one* he thought.

An hour had passed and Matt decided to wake up the two best friends. He looked back to see that T.K was, surprisingly, awake.

-Hey, sleeping beauty-Matt joked.

-Funny-T.K muttered-Almost there?

-Yep. Why don't you wake up the real sleeping beauty?-Matt said, referring to the sleeping girl on T.K's arms.

-Kari…Kari!-T.K said, shaking her ever so lightly. Kari smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

-Good morning-she said, making T.K laugh. It was 5:00 pm already.

-We're here-Matt said, stopping the car in front of Kari's apartment.

-Hey! Would you take a walk with me?-T.K asked

-Sure!-was Kari's answer.

-Matt, tell mom I'll walk home. I'll be with Kari.-T.K said.

-Sure thing. Just don't do anything Tai wouldn't approve!-Matt joked again.

-Oh, sure I won't do this-T.K said, putting an arm around Kari's waist-or this-he added, giving her a kiss on the cheeks. Matt and Kari laughed.

-See ya, bro! - Matt said, driving away.

-So…Got any warnings before meeting your friends tomorrow?

-Yep! Yolei overdoes everything. She can be a bit exaggerated, but is still a good friend. Cody doesn't really talk much. He's really shy, but really smart and helpful. Ken is a bit secretive, but he can also be smart and funny. Davis is…Davis. He is incredibly silly and a bit annoying, and he hates you, by the way. Then there's Willis, the boy we met in Colorado. He doesn't live here, but he's spending a couple of days here. That's about it!-Kari finished.

-Oh… Cool, but, why does this guy Davis hates me?-T.K said confused.

-Well, he's a bit obsessed with me, and I took our scrapbook to the party and, well, he got jealous…really jealous. –Kari explained.

T.K grabbed something from the tree behind and put it on his back. Kari tried to look behind him, but didn't succeed.

-Flower for the lady?-T.K asked, putting a beautiful pink and white flower on Kari's hair. Kari giggled.

-Wanna sit?-Kari asked, grabbing his hand and tugging him under the biggest tree in the park.

They had many good many memories from this tree. There were, of course, a few traditions to do.

-So…What were the traditions for this big old tree-T.K asked even though he knew them.

-You know them way too well!

The best friends made their way to the top of the tree. Once on top they held hands.

-Best friends forever and ever should always be together-they recited at the same time. They knew most of their traditions were childish because they were made at age eight, when they met, but they would still do it. T.K started to look through his pockets.

-Aha!-he exclaimed, taking out a blue pen. They lowered themselves a couple of branches more and found their names numerously carved.

-Would you do the honors?-T.K asked, handing Kari the pen, which she carefully and slowly carved their names. When she was done, they both took the two greenest leaves from the tree and each of them wrote their name on it. They exchanged the leaves so they would have the other's name on it. After, they lowered themselves to the ground.

They sat down close to each other under the tree and watched the sunset.

-It's beautiful, isn't it?-Kari asked, not taking her eyes away from the orange sun disappearing behind the lake.

-It is. I love it.-T.K said. They both sat in a comfortable silence.-Walk you home?-T.K asked.

-Sure.-Kari answered. It was already darkening and Tai would kill her! T.K stood up and helped her.

-About tomorrow, I'll take the food for the picnic, if it's alright-Kari said

-Sure! Your food is great!-T.K said.

-Thanks-said Kari.

T.K wrapped an arm tightly around Kari's shoulders. Kari rested her head against him as they started walking. The walk was very short, not more than six minutes. On their way, they would watch the beautiful scenery of one of the last summer nights.

-T.K! Kari! Wait up!-someone screamed from behind. They separated from each other and looked behind them.-It's me! Willis!-he screamed, finally catching up. He waited a few seconds to catch his breath and then continued.

-Hey guys! Long time, no see! I see you guys finally got together! How did it happen?-said Willis. T.K could swear he heard jealousy in his voice.

-No…We're not together! T.K was just walking me home.-Kari responded.

-With an arm on your shoulders?-Willis asked.

-Yeah… Anything wrong? We're just best friends-T.K assured.

-Oh. So I'll see you guys tomorrow!-Willis said, before running away. Kari could really swear she heard Willis's voice happier when T.K said they were just friends.

-Hey, wasn't Willis a little weird?-T.K interrupted her thoughts.

-Yeah! He was- Kari stopped, seeing they were already at her doorstep.

-See ya tomorrow!-T.K said, hugging her.

-You too!-Kari said, before disappearing inside her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

-Where were you!-Tai asked demandingly.

-Oh, I just went to the biggest party ever with a few boys and they gave me a drink to try called alcohol and I smoked a few cigarettes. Not much…-Kari said, a wide smile on her face.

-Hikari! What were you thin…-Tai started before being interrupted by the younger one.

-I was joking, Tai! Sheesh! You really think I would do that?-she asked, pretending to be offended.-Well, if you don't mind, I have to go to sleep. Tomorrow I have plans.-Kari said, hugging her brother and running upstairs before he could say another word.

The next morning, Kari woke up early. It was just six, but she wanted to get the food ready for the picnic and pack for the day. She was dressed on a pale pink spaghetti-strap knee-lenght sundress with matching sandals. She had packed a red polka dots bikini for swimming and a light yellow sundress for the picnic. She made strawberry cheesecake, sandwiches and salad for the picnic and pink lemonade to drink.

She was ready soon and decided to take a walk. It was 6:43 and Tai wouldn't notice her gone. Even in summer, mornings were always chilly, so she decided to take a white jacket with her. She started walking towards the park when she felt someone placing his hands over her eyes. She was about to scream when she heard the familiar voice.

-Guess who?-it said.

-T.K! You scared me to death!-Kari said, heart still thumping but a relieved, happy smile on her face.

-I'm sorry. Let me make up. What should I do to get your forgiveness?-T.K asked, stifling laughter.

-Carry me to the lake-Kari answered jokingly. She felt she was suddenly lifted off the ground.

-T.K! I was joking!-Kari said. T.K lowered her.

-How was I supposed to know!-T.K said, even dough they both knew he knew.-Still, it was good exercise before I try out for basketball!-he joked-We still going to the lake?-he asked.

-Sure. I already have everything ready for today. You?-She asked

-Yep! All ready!-He said. They started walking to the lake holding their hands, which, as I said before, was extremely common between them. Suddenly they heard what sounded like a few girls screaming and then shushing sounds.

-What was that?-Kari asked, getting a little closer to T.K. He placed an arm around her tightly and protectively.

-Let's check.-He said walking towards the sounds. Through the bushes they could hear quiet talking like -Who are you?-and-What are you doing here?

The friends came closer until they could see the faces of three girls who were apparently very confused.

-Sora? Mimi? Yolei?-Kari said, not believing her eyes. –What are you doing here?

-Wait. You know this two girls?-Yolei asked, surprised.

-Answer our question first. Where you guys following us?-T.K asked.

-Well, kinda… I was sleeping at Sora's. When we were out in the balcony we saw Kari walking out and we decided to follow her.-Mimi answered. All eyes turned to Yolei.

-I was out reading on the balcony and I see this boy walking out. He looked incredibly alike to the boy in Kari's scrapbook. T.K, right?-after getting nods from everyone, Yolei continued-So I decided to follow him.

-I can't believe you guys were following us.-T.K said

-Well, I can't believe you two guys are secretly dating-Mimi retorted.

-Are not! We bumped into each other on our way!-Kari defended.

-Yeah, right-Yolei said-Still up for today?-She asked

-Yeah, see you guys after-Kari said, walking away.

-Wait up! Walk you home?-T.K asked

-Sure-she answered.

-No way!-We are walking with her on a girl talk. Sorry for ruining your plans with your girlfriend, Teeks-Mimi teased him. T.K just mouthed Good Luck to Kari and left. All eyes were now on Kari.

-Okay. First of all, how do you all know each other? –Referring to the girls-Then, what's his story-Yolei asked referring to T.K.

-Well, it's a kinda long story, but we have time.-Sora said.

-I don't! Tai will kill me!-the Child of Light said, worried.

-I'll explain to him after. I want to tell her the story!-Mimi said.

-I'll start! Four years ago, Mimi, T.K and his brother Matt, Kari, a boy called Joe, another boy called Izzy and Kari's brother Tai and me were on a camping trip which turned very dangerous. T.K and Kari were the same age and only 8. The rest of us were 11. T.K ended up saving Kari's life a few times and they, being the only little ones, were always together. Since then, they were best friends.-Sora said.

-Wow. Incredible.-Yolei said, pausing a moment as if she realized something.-That was the same year all that digi-destined stuff happened! Weren't you-Before she could finish, Mimi interrupted.

-Yes. We are the digi-destined. Please, we'd love to keep it secret!-Mimi pleaded.

-Sure-she said, then turning to Kari-Tell me! How did he save you? Was it romantic and heroic?-Yolei asked. Kari just rolled her eyes.

-It sure was!-Mimi said-Once, we were all turned into key chains. The only left were Teeks and Kari. They were running away when they got trapped and they started climbing a rope and then-Mimi retold excitedly as she was interrupted by Kari.

-Sorry, girls! I'm leaving. Yolei, we'll meet at the park at 10:00.-Kari reminded her friend.

-OHHH! Where are you going? Can we go?-Mimi asked.

-Sure. Just bring swimsuit. Yolei, T.K, and I are going swimming with some friends. Be at the park at 10:00 and bring bathing suit! See ya.-Kari said.

-Who else is coming?-Sora asked.

-Ken, Cody, Willis and Davis-Kari said.

-Isn't Davis that guy who's obsessed over you? -Mimi said with a weird face.

-Which guy ISN'T obsessed over her-Yolei said. Kari just rolled her eyes and jogged away until she was out of sight, then turned into some bushes.

-Wow. You got away faster than I thought- T.K said. He had been waiting for her, which she knew. They turned towards Kari's house and started walking.

-Mimi and Sora are coming with us swimming.-Kari informed T.K, at which T.K just sighed as he shook his head. They kept walking towards Kari's. T.K had an arm draping loosely on her shoulders. Soon, they had arrived to her doorstep.

-Thanks for walking with me, Teeks!-she smiled brightly and hugged him. He responded by giving her a kiss in the cheek and waving goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hello, Kari-Tai said in a not-so-pleased voice.

-Hey, dear lovely brother-Kari said, flashing the biggest smile ever.

-I heard from someone that you'll be going out today, is it?-Tai asked.

-Yep…-Kari said, not liking where this was headed.

-Who's going and what will you be doing?-Tai demanded.

-Yolei, who's a friend from school, Willis, the boy T.K and I met in Colorado, Ken, Davis and Cody, more friends from school, Sora and Mimi, and T.K, obviously. Our plans are going together to the park, then swimming, then Teeks and I will have a small picnic in the Digiworld.-Kari reported.

-Sounds ok if Mimi and Sora will be going. I have soccer, so I won't be going. Sorry, sis.-Tai said, not catching the details about the picnic.

-Too bad-Kari said, faking sadness.

As time passed, 10:00 finally arrived. Kari took her stuff and was off to the park. When she finally arrived, she saw Davis and Ken already, under the tree they were supposed to meet at. They seemed to be arguing over something. As Kari got closer, she thought she heard the words –Kari is mine- by Davis.

-What was that?-Kari inquired

-Umm… Oh! We were talking about our history report. I want to talk about the Indian sari. That's why I said the sari's mine. Yes! That's what I said!-Davis said, struggling with the words.

-Oh, yeah!-Ken confirmed.

-Hey, guys!-an excited Yolei shouted at the three, followed by not-so-loud greetings from Mimi and Sora.

-Hey! Who wants to do a short race to that tree while T.Y, Cody and Willis get here!-Davis suggested, pointing to a nearby tree.

-Sure, Davis, but its T.K, not T.Y-Kari corrected as she positioned herself with Davis, Yolei and Ken, who seemed to be the only ones racing. Kari stood in the middle of Ken and Davis, who was besides Yolei.

-Ready, set, GO!- Sora said as the four started running. They were half-way when Kari tripped over a broken branch and fell into somebody's strong arms. When she looked up she saw her best friend.

-T.K! Already here?-Kari asked, completely ignoring the fact that she just fell and was in his arms.

-Hey! What a way to greet someone!-T.K joked.

Davis and Ken stood and stared icily at T.K. Suddenly, a new voice joined the friends.

-Kari? T.K? What are you guys doing?-Matt said. Kari stood hastily and smiled at him.

-Hey, Matt! Oh… I just fell and T.K caught me-Kari explained.

-Yeah, right. What happened to the ''don't do anything Tai wouldn't approve'' thing?-Matt said, getting giggles from the two older digi-destined and a wide-eyed stare from Yolei.

-Are you….Are you Yamato Ishida?-Yolei asked carefully.

-No! No way! Not at all! How could you think that! Nope!-Matt lied as he waved a hand dismissively in the air, trying to avoid crazy fan girls at this time.

-Oh, don't be modest, Matt! Of course you are Yamato Ishida!-Kari revealed, putting an arm on his shoulder, as her way of revenge of all the times he had been annoying.

-And…You know him?-Yolei asked.

-Yeah. He's my annoying, famous brother-T.K explained, as all the girls, excluding Yolei, laughed.

-Wow! Cool!-Yolei said.

-Care to join, Matt?-Mimi asked.

-Sure thing-Matt said-I have to check on those two-Matt signaled to T.K and Kari.

Sora, T.K and Kari rolled their eyes. Willis and Cody came from behind. Cody greeted formally and quietly, while Willis waved his hand. They seemed to be mad at each other as if they had argued over something.

-So now we're all ready! In case someone doesn't know, they are T.K, Matt, Sora, Mimi Davis, Ken, Cody and Willis-Kari said, introducing everyone.

-So…What are we doing? Matt asked.

-Let's play a few games and chat, then we'll go swimming-Sora said.

-Truth or Dare! - Mimi and Yolei screamed.

-Sure, but a few rules first-Matt said in Kari's sake, who, if not, would be kissed by all the boys here. Mimi and Yolei muttered ''fine'' as they all sat in a circle.

-First, NO kissing on the lips or anything I don't approve-Matt said-Second, the first person chooses somebody, and after, he chooses somebody, and so on. Third, I start!-Matt said devilishly.

-Not fair!-T.K and Kari said together.

-Whatever! The person I choose is… Davis! Truth or Dare?-Matt asked.

-Dare!-Davis said, obviously.

-Kiss Yolei on the cheek-Matt said diabolically, enjoying the shocked, scared and sad expression on Davis's face.

-Fine! Just one!-Davis said-Sorry, Kari!-he said as everyone rolled their eyes. Davis moved quickly towards Yolei and pecked her on the cheek, getting a hard slap from her.

-Jerk!-she screamed.

-It was a dare!-Davis defended as he sat back down and a smile formed in his face.-Kari…Truth or Dare?- he asked.

-Truth.-Kari responded, not wanting to know what will happen if she chose dare. She saw disappointment on Davis.

-Do you like me?-he asked hopefully.

-Not approved-Matt said. After a bunch of questions like-would you kiss me?-and-would you marry me?-Davis got tired of getting declined questions by Matt, he said

-What can I ask, then?-Davis said.

-What did you have for breakfast?-Matt said, smirking.

-What did you have for breakfast?-Davis asked, not having another choice.

-I didn't have breakfast.-Kari answered.

-Really? I brought cookies. Here, you can have them!-T.K offered with a smile.

-Oh! Thanks, Teeks!-Kari said, kissing him on the cheek.

-He always looks like the hero in front of her-Davis mumbled low enough for no one to hear, as the rest of the boys did quiet mutterings too.

-So…My turn. Matt! Do you have a crush on someone here?-Kari said, already knowing the answer.

-Yes-he mumbled.

-Can't hear!-Yolei complained.

-Yes!-Matt said, his face a few shades of red.

-Sorry, Matt. You can be a bit annoying and this is revenge. I'm really sorry-Kari said. T.K hi-fived her. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone was looking indirectly at them. Some glanced with happy, excited smiles and some with cold glares.

-I'm next-Matt said, pretending that nothing happened. Suddenly, the evil smirk was present again.-T.K. Truth or Dare? –Matt asked.

-Dare-T.K said.

-I dare you to dance with Kari.-

-But…There's no music!-T.K said.

-Good thing I brought my iPod!-Mimi said, conveniently as T.K stood up and held his hand out for Kari.

-Would you dance with me?-T.K asked with a smile and a fake gentleman tone. Kari took his hand and rolled her eyes. The song ''Lucky'' by Jason and Colbie started playing. They both shook their heads slightly at Mimi's choice of song for two reasons. One, the lyrics about being in love with the best friend. Two, it was the song they had to dance once on a Drama Club play.

-You HAVE to do the dance from the play!-Matt added. T.K and Kari just positioned themselves as they started swaying and spinning gracefully at the song's beat with lots of coordinated dance moves and positions. The young boys glared enviously at T.K, while the girls looked happily at the couple. To finish up the song, T.K added a bit of his own taste, dipping Kari and smiling at her.

Kari giggled and returned the smile. T.K leaned down a little and planted a light kiss on Kari's forehead, and then returned her to a standing position. The girls clapped.

-Nice one, bro!-Matt praised. They both blushed very lightly and sat down again.

-Yeah, whatever…On with the game!-Ken said.

Uh, sure… Willis! Truth or Dare?-T.K said a little surprised by Ken's statement.

-Dare.-Willis said simply.

-I dare you to ask the first girl you see on a date!-T.K said after a few seconds. Willis turned slightly.

-Well. Kari, wanna go on a date with me?-Willis said, playing smart.

-Is that even fair?-Cody asked.

-Uhm…That's very…sweet, but…I don't like dare-dates… Gives me bad memories…-Kari shuddered as T.K shook his head.

-Huh?-They all wondered.

-Well, this once, Kari had been dared to date this guy, and, well…I don't want to talk about it…-T.K said, but not really explaining himself.

-Good thing I had T.K to save the day!-Kari said as they both laughed a little. The others decided not to even ask.

-So, Matt…Truth or Dare?-Willis asked.

-Truth.-Matt said. Everyone gasped. Matt never chose truth. Yolei moved over to Willis and whispered on his ear something.

-Would you rather spend an hour with Davis or three hours with Yolei?-Willis said, smirking. Yolei and Davis glared at him, and then at Matt, waiting for his response.

-I think I'll take Yolei-Matt responded.

-WHAT! Whatever-Davis said, turning his head not to see Yolei's I-am-so-much-better-than-you smile.

After deciding to finish the game, they divided into little groups to chill for a while. The girls went up to their corners to chat and gossip about stuff while the boys just chilled by the shade.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hey, Matt?-Willis called to him. Matt turned to him, as did the rest of the boys, signaling he had their attention.

-How did T.K and Kari get to be so Wondering…-He added.

-I'll tell you, but you guys can't tell-Matt said. He glanced at his little brother, who shook his head with a disagreeing look, but Matt ignored them anyways.

-Sure! We won't tell!-Cody assured him, not understanding what could be so secret of a friendship.

-Well, when T.K and Kari were eight, we all went to a summer camp. Except for Kari, who was down with the flu. We were seven kids. Tai, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, T.K and me. Suddenly we fell in this weird world. It was the Digiworld. All of us had special crests. Tai had courage, Mimi had sincerity, Joe had reliability, Izzy had curiosity, Sora had love, T.K had hope and I had friendship. Then, we had to fight monsters to save that world, but they told us an eight chosen child was missing and his power was huge.-

-Who was it?-Ken asked.

-I'm going there. We were sent back home to find him, but digimons started to come to this world to destroy the 8th child. We later found out that Kari was the one missing, and she had the crest of light. When we went back to the Digital World, we took Kari with us. Being the only little ones, T.K and Kari would always hang together. Once, Kari got very sick and fainted. Everyone went to do things and T.K stayed to take care of Kari, once he saved her life, and the list goes on…-

-Oh! How sweet!-Yolei interrupted.

They all turned to her direction as Yolei cover her mouth and let a barely audible ''oops''.

-Where you spying?-Davis asked accusingly.

-Go on, Matt!-Yolei said, totally ignoring Davis.

-Yeah, yeah… So another time was when everyone was turned into key chains, and T.K and Kari where the only ones left. They ran and helped each other get away, and there were a few other times like this… Since then, they've been awfully close. They hug, hold hands, rest on each other, and even kiss on the cheek! Tai obviously hates T.K. In case you don't know, Tai's Kari's older bro. And that's about it. Questions?-Matt concluded.

-Yeah! When do you think they'll get tog-Yolei said, before T.K placed a hand over her mouth.

-Rest the case!-T.K said as the rest of the girls came back seeing the commotion on the boys' side.

-Yeah! She's gonna end up with a guy like me!-Davis said, before everyone, even Kari, burst laughing.

-Let's go swimming!-Sora said after everyone finished laughing.

-Sure!-everyone agreed. They all stood and gathered.

-Need a ride?-Matt asked.

-That'll be nice-Cody said.

-Good thing I've got my car!-Matt told them-But I don't think we all fit… Some will have to walk-Matt announced.

-Well, I think I'll walk-Kari said.

-Me too!-all the boys except Matt and T.K echoed, who looked kind of amused.

-Uhm… That's nice, but then…Who's going in the car?-Kari asked.

-Well, as everyone wants to walk, we'll vote on who should walk!-Mimi suggested.

-Great!-Yolei said with a devilish smile on her face.-but to make it fair, the bigger ones vote. Matt, Sora, Mimi…When you're ready!-

-T.K and Kari!-Mimi said evilly.

-I guess Teeks and Kari-Sora said.

-Baby bro and Kars-Matt said.-Looks like we've got a winner!-Mimi said. The boys were kind of sad because they wanted to walk with Kari. They all resented T.K in a secret or not-so-secret way.

-Well, let's go!-Ken said trying to pretend nothing happened.

-Don't try anything with my girl, D.K!-Davis said menacingly.

-It's T.K, and excuse me?-Kari said.

-Excuse her?-Yolei echoed, grabbing hold of Davis's ear and painfully pulling it. Kari and T.K shared a laugh and started walking off hand by hand. Matt, as usual, took a picture of the two best friends walking hand by hand. He was gathering evidence up to prove them that they did look like a couple.

-What was the photo for?-Mimi asked. Matt explained his idea in which the girls decided to help. As soon as they were in the bus, they were off. The ride was quiet except by some complaints by Davis on how he was supposed to go with Kari or how he hated T.K.

-Shut UP!-Mimi screamed. Davis lowered himself a little without uttering another word.

-Finally! Now I can chat with Kari-Mimi said. She took out her pink Blackberry and started typing. A few seconds later a beeping sound filled the air, breaking the silence.

-Do I, as Kari's future boyfriend, get to know what she wrote?-Davis asked, making everyone roll their eyes.

-No, but Matt as T.K's brother, and Sora and Yolei as good friends, and Cody and Ken as good friends, and Willis as…the boy they met in Colorado do!-Mimi said. Willis gave her a weird look, but then shook his head and smiled, as he got to read the message. First Mimi showed them what she wrote.

_Dear Kari:_

_Have you kissed already? You guys got together? If you say yes, I won't write anymore, but if you say no, you have to give me a detailed description on what you're doing. Kiss Teeks for me!_

_Love, Mimi_

Then, there was Kari's answer.

_Dear Mimi:_

_I hope this answers all the above… NO! And as for your description… We're WALKING! Stop writing annoying comments OR ELSE…_

_Love, Teeks and Kars!_

Everyone started laughing. Davis just lowered himself more and had the sourest expression on his face. He obviously hated this.

-Shhh! I know this is funny, but I'm trying to hear!-Matt said, pressing a few buttons on something nobody could recognize. –Aha! I knew this could be useful someday! –Matt exclaimed. Everyone stared at him with a questioning look.

-This is something I stole from Izzy. It's like a secret camera to spy on people! And guess who I'm spying at?!-Matt said. Everyone gave him devilish looks.-My grandma!-Matt announced. Everyone fell anime-style. –Kidding, guys! T.K and Kari!-Matt explained. Everyone huddled closer to see and hear.

There stood T.K and Kari indeed. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her.

-I'm going to kill that guy!-Davis said, rolling his hands into fists.

-Turn up the audio, Matt-Ken said, suddenly very interested.

-I wonder how the others in the car are doing…-T.K said through the screen. He then leaned down and whispered something at Kari. The others looked with interest.

-Kari…There's something I've been meaning to tell you…-T.K started. The girls squealed with joy.

-He's going to tell her he loves her!-Mimi said.

-Finally!-Yolei exclaimed as they fell into a deadly silence waiting to see what's next.


	7. Chapter 7

Silence and anxiety reigned among the spies.

"We've been friends for the longest time… And I wanted to say…I love you" T.K finished with a smile.

Shock for everyone. A few 'I knew it!' whispers could be heard in the car.

"Oh, I love you too" Kari said and smiled. She leaned closer and placed her hand on T.K's shoulder, right on top of the camera, obstructing the view. It didn't matter anyways, because the minds of the spies had frozen over, and were still replaying the scene in their heads. Once and again and again. Mixed emotions went from person to person. Giddiness, hate, jealousy, happiness, anger, sadness… It varied from person to person.

"It cant be" Ken repeated three times. Cody sat in shock with an undiscoverable emotion twisting his features.

"NO" Willis exclaimed said. He was clearly not one of the people in the happy crowd. Davis just kept saying deadly threats and not-nice-at-all words. Not happy either.

"Awwww" Yolei squealed jumping with joy. She with the rest of the girls were the giddy ones.

"Way to go, bro" Matt said, already over his shock and proud that his little brother got the prettiest girl. He knew T.K was madly, completely, and stupidly head over heels in love with her. He HAD to be the most obvious person in the world. The only thing that troubled him was wondering in which painful way death will come to T.K from Tai, if not from Davis.

-We're here-Matt announced breaking the tension and emotions as he shooed everyone off. He went down himself too as they all went walking through the parking lot. When they reached the entrance, they saw a smiling T.K and Kari standing there.

-I'm going to kill him!-Davis muttered, but Matt held his arm.

-Don't you dare! I know you're mad, but if you kill him now, they'll know we were spying. Wait until they tell us to kill him. Same goes with everyone else. Don't show signs you know!-Matt finished.

-Hey, guys!-Sora said happily.

-Anything important to tell us, guys?-Mimi asked. T.K and Kari smiled at each other.

-Nope! I don't think so!-T.K said. Everyone stared at them.

*He just got the prettiest and most wanted girl and wants to keep it secret? What a dork!* Thought Matt.

-Sure nothing happened on the way here?-Mimi insisted.

-Except from you sending annoying text messages, nope….Nothing important!-Kari said.

-Really, really sure?-Matt asked.

-Well, unless you know something, no… You guys are acting suspicious.-T.K said.

-Yeah! You girls are acting as if you wanted us to admit something and you boys have the sourest expressions in your faces and for some reason, seem like you want to kill T.K.-Kari expressed.

-Hehe…No! No idea what are you talking about!-Matt said nervously.

-That's the last straw! They are tempting us! We saw you and all the ''I love you'' thing! Now, 'fess up!-Davis said, accompanied by Yolei, who added phrases her own. Suddenly, the pair in accusation started laughing madly.

-Uhm…Did we, like, miss something?-Matt said, very confused at that reaction.

-Told ya it'll work-T.K said between laughter. Everyone had questioning looks. When they could stop laughing, Kari started to explain.

-T.K knew you were spying on us! We wanted you guys to admit it, so he got the bestest of the ideas!-Kari said.

-Argh! I'm going to kill you!-And other phrases like that were the ones that came out of their mouths.

-You kill us? I think it's the other way around! You were spying on us!-T.K defended.

-What if we just forget this?-Sora said, wanting to enjoy the day and not to get into a fight.-I really want to go swimming!-Sora said.

-Sure! Let's go!-Kari said.

-You'll pay lots for this, T.K-Matt whispered menacingly at his brother. He gave a weak smile and ran up to Kari.

-Let's go change-Willis said, walking to the men's changing rooms somewhat relieved. The girls silently agreed walking to the girls' changing rooms.

-How could you, Kari!-Yolei said.

-Hey! Chill! It was a joke!-Kari said-Besides, you were the one spying in us….twice already-Kari said.

-Hey! All ready?-Sora asked.

-Yep!-Mimi said.

As everyone gathered near the pool, Mimi called a waiter who was walking around.

-Hi! Can we have ten alcohol-free margaritas?-Mimi waited for an answer and after getting a nod in approval, Mimi continued-Eight strawberry, two lemon- Mimi concluded. After the waiter was gone, Yolei couldn't help but ask.

-Who orders for lemon?-Yolei asked.

-T.K and Kari always do!-Matt answered.

-What are the drinks for?-Cody asked, question which was on everyone's minds.

-What a better way to get to know each other than a good game from I Never!-Mimi explained.

-Huh?-A very confused Davis asked.

-Look…If I say ''I never played guitar'', Matt will drink because he had played guitar. Got it?-Mimi asked, speaking carefully as if she was speaking to a five-year old.

-Who starts?-Willis asked.

-You!-T.K and Kari said at the same time, then shared a laugh.

-Tradition…Matt sighed. After the confused looks from everyone he just muttered –never mind…-

-Well…I never…was lead on a school play-Willis admitted. T.K and Kari took a short sip.

-I don't remember that…Care to refresh our memories?-Matt said, putting a very convincing act, yet smirking on the inside. Since none of the two would answer, Mimi took the lead.

-Was it…The Beauty and the Beast? No…The Princess and the Pea? No… The Sleeping Beauty! That was it!-Mimi said, feigning her forgetfulness.-I LOVED the kissing scene!-Mimi complimented.

-Kissing scene?-Davis asked raging.

-A tiny peck on the cheek, but still cute!-Sora said.-On with the game!-

-I never went with my best friend alone somewhere and been mistaken by a couple!-Matt said. T.K and Kari took each a sip. They kept playing for a short while and everyone seemed to be against T.K and Kari.

-I never danced with T.K-Mimi said. She got weird glances from a few of them, but they all quickly caught on. Kari took a little sip.

-Is there something you guys haven't done!-Davis murmured under his breath.

- I never was scared of worms!-Kari said as a comeback, making Mimi take a little sip.

-Okay! This is like a battlefield! Stop saying stuff that you KNOW the others have done!-Matt said, tired of this war game, mainly against T.K and Kari. Even though no one spoke, they knew the game had ended.

-Hey, Kari…Want to take a walk with me before swimming?-T.K asked, pointing to the small path the hotel had.

-Sure-Kari said as she grabbed the hand T.K had offered her to help her up.

T.K constantly thought he had to be the luckiest person alive. He was now able to be always around Kari. The truth was, as Matt had said, he was completely and stupidly head over heels in love with Kari. He was even more than that. He was a hopelessly lovesick kid, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Now on Kari's side, things were different but alike. Kari was so happy T.K would be moving back and she could have her best friend around. But on the different side, Kari loved him as a friend. A best friend. This had crossed Sora's mind, and also Mimi's, but they chose to ignore it and wave it off. They could never be sure, anyways.

The boys looked at him with a look the girls could interpret as the oh-no-you-didn't look. The girls, on the other side, just looked at each other with the they-will-sooo-end-up-together smile.

-Can I come with you?-Willis asked.

-Sure!- Kari smiled and ushered him along. T.K had always tried to keep it in check and in hiding, but he was definitely the jealous type. The over-protective type. He quickly changed the mad frown in his face at the thought of Willis tagging along before Kari could see it. When Kari did turn to look at T.K, all she saw was a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Davis stared after them as he started to whine.

-No fair! I wanted to go too!-He complained.

On the trail, the three friends were walking until Kari stopped, making T.K, who had an arm around her as usual, stop too. When Willis noticed this, he stopped also.

-What is it?-Willis asked. Kari smiled and pointed to a bright colored page on the side of the hotel. As they came closer, they got a better look.

-Couple contest?-Willis asked.

-It's fun to play match maker!-Kari said, laughing. T.K smiled too and held up his pen to her.

-Would you do the honors, Miss Match maker?-T.K mocked.

-My pleasure-Kari said following his joke as she took the pen. Kari got closer to the page and started scribbling on the inscription lines. When she finished, she took a few steps back, letting the boys admire her work.

-Yamato (Matt) Ishida + Mimi Tachikawa?-Willis questioned, getting Kari's nod as a response.

-Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya + Miyako (Yolei) Inoue?-T.K asked, stifling a laugh.

-I just thought it would be funny!-Kari giggled.

-We'll get smacked for this, but who cares?-Willis said, joining the laugh.

-Hi five, guys! We're the best!-Kari said as she held both hands up and hi fived the boys.

The three continued walking a little and they found a nice, small river under the shade of the large trees.

-How about we sit here?-T.K suggested as he sat under a shady tree near the running waters. Kari sat beside him and Willis besides her. Kari was just enjoying the nature flowing around her when she saw Willis staring at her. She looked at him questioningly for a second.

"I.. I think I heard my name, I'll be right back" Willis said, blushing. T.K was glad he stood up and left.

-You know, T.K, I'm going to miss Willis when he's gone-Kari said sadly.

_Kari likes Willis! I can't believe it. I… This… No, she can't possibly like him! _Were T.K's thoughts. Without noticing, he started to frown.

In fact, T.K didn't have to worry about Kari having a crush on Willis. When it came to crushes and figuring out who likes you, she was a bit on the naïve side.

-T.K? Are you okay?-Kari asked.

-Yeah. Fine. I'm going to miss him too-T.K said, a weird expression in his face.

-I can't wait to see Davis and Yolei on the couple contest! It'll be hilarious!-Kari laughed.

-Yeah. It'll be great. I can already hear Yolei screaming!-T.K laughed too, pushing aside other thoughts.

-What did it say the prize was?-Kari questioned.

-Uhm… First, a camping trip for ten. Then, a biking trip for 7, and last, a dinner for 5. Not bad at all!-T.K said.

-Wouldn't it be cool if one of them won?- Kari said, wondering about the possibilities.

-Well, Matt and Mimi DO like each other- T.K said.

-But no way Davis and Yolei-Kari giggled.

A beeping noise cut through the air. T.K took out her cell phone to check what was wrong.

_-Dear T.K:_

_Come here NOW! You are SO dead! If you are not here in 10 seconds, consider Kari dead too._

_-Love, your FRIENDS._

-Great. What trouble did I get into this time? I better run. For your own safety, I recommend you to stay here-T.K said as he stood up and ran towards their friends.

-What could it be? And why would they threaten me too?-Kari wondered out loud. Kari felt a hand lightly tapping on her shoulder. Kari jumped a little and spun around quickly.

-Sorry, Kari. I really didn't mean to scare you!-Willis said as he sat down besides her.

-It's okay. Really!-Kari assured him. Willis looked around them.

-Where is T.K?- Willis asked.

-Oh, that… He got a death threat from the group over there, and told me to stay here 'for my own safety'-Kari giggled.

-And he left a pretty girl like you here? Not good…-Willis said in a fake serious voice as he shook his head. Kari giggled a little.

-Kari?-Willis asked, a tad nervous.

-Yes?-Kari asked.

-Well, before I go, you want to, I don't know, like, go out?-Willis asked.

-Sure-Kari agreed happily. _Willis is such a sweet and fun guy! I'd love to spend some time with him before he left. Wait… Is he asking me out? As in on a date? Nah… It's probably just a friend's thing. I do love him as a friend, but that's it. Please don't ask if it's a date! Please_! Kari thought.

-So, is it a date?-Willis asked hopefully.

-A date?-Kari asked nervously and laughed a little –Well, I-Kari started, but was interrupted in mid-sentence.

-Please say yes! It's not even like a date-date. It's like a _friendly_ date! It doesn't _have _to mean anything like that!-Willis said.

_But I wish it did_ Willis thought.

-Okay-Kari agreed. _Great! It's just a friends thing. I knew it. No way he has feelings in that way for me. We are friends!_

If she only knew…

-Hi everyone!

I would like to write this extra note to thank my friend.

She probably knows who I'm talking about:

Silje Marie! Missed you! Thanks for being there for me and helping me, and always having nice things to say. You are a real friend.

And also, if you are reading this, and would like to keep doing so, PLEASE review. Suggestions are accepted!

Love,

F4D


End file.
